


Skating Lesson

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Skating, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> aw, i love when you're open for prompts. caroljess ice skating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Jessica asked, climbing out of the car. She closed the door and the resulting slam seemed the echo over the tops of the bare trees that lined the side of the mountain. She glanced around but she couldn’t see anything besides leafless branches and white snow. 

“Yes,” Carol promised her. She had one pair of ice skates, tied at the laces, draped over her shoulder. The other pair she held in her hand. She circled in front of the car and joined Jessica, handing a pair of skates over. “We’re going that way.” 

Carol pointed to a wooden post in front of a narrow path. It didn’t look particularly inviting. Jessica thought maybe this place would be prettier in the fall. She took Carol’s arm in her own and let herself be lead along anyway. 

Sometimes Jessica forgot that Carol wasn’t born and bred in New York City. That she used to live in Boston where she would rake leaves from her yard and go on vacation to fish in the Great Lakes and hunt in Maine. Being a super hero and an Avenger couldn’t take away that tiny spark of adorable outdoorsy sweetness inside of her. 

It was Carol’s idea to drive upstate to a state park near Poughkeepsie. It would have been faster just to fly, but driving was part of the appeal in some way. It was kind of nice to relax in the passenger seat and watch the snowy countryside pass by as Carol sang along to the songs she knew on the radio. Jessica had protested driving all the way up here, but she didn’t mind it now that they’d made the journey. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about trekking through the woods either, but the path they were on didn’t seem especially treacherous or dangerous. She had been imagining a hike, like they would have to climb rocks or something. It was just a wood-chip path with patches of snow here and there. 

It was definitely cold out which wasn’t fun, but Carol had advised her to bring a warm jacket so she couldn’t complain. A hat would have been a wise addition. Jessica was sad she didn’t think to bring one. She’d just have to huddle close to Carol for warmth. 

They didn’t really talk as they walked. All the birds and animals were gone or hibernating for the winter, so the only sound was the crunch of their feet and the occasional brush of branches in the wind. It was nice though; sort of peaceful in way. They didn’t get out of the city much, so it was a nice change. 

It didn’t take long before they came to a clearing in the path. It opened up to a small lake hidden within the woods. It was frozen over and lightly dusted with snow. It looked really pretty, like the sort of place that only existed in paintings. Jessica found herself smiling at how beautiful it all was. 

There was a wooden bench near the edge of the frozen water. Carol stopped there and brushed off some of the snow with the sleeve of her coat. She sat down and started changing out her boots for ice skates. 

“Wait, we’re skating on this?” Jessica asked. When Carol had suggested ice skating she imagined the rink at Rockefeller center, not a lake. “Is it safe?”

Carol seemed to think that was funny. “You’ve been complaining about how cold it’s been for weeks, Jess. That baby’s frozen solid, I promise you. Besides, I don’t think Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel are going to be foiled by some cold water.”

Jessica huffed out a laugh and sat down beside Carol on the bench to change into her skates too. 

She had never actually been ice skating before. She didn’t have much of a childhood, and the one she did have hadn’t been spent doing anything fun like this. When Carol had found out about it she started planning this trip immediately. It took a while for the two of them to find the time to make it up here, though. The world needed saving a lot, and that kept them pretty busy. They were finally here now, and Jess supposed she owed it to Carol to make the most of it. 

Carol was finished with her skates first. She stood and waited patiently for Jessica to finish tying hers on. They walked hand in hand out onto the frozen surface of the lake together. Carol stepped on first, and made sure to hold tight to Jessica’s hand as she stepped on next.

It was weird being on skates, but not too hard to figure out. Jessica could glide through the air with the aid of her costume so it wasn’t too hard to pick up on how to glide on ice with the help of skates. It helped having Carol with her, who was already an expert. She was strong, solid support and she stayed by Jessica’s side to help her when her feet got wobbly. 

It was kind of fun to learn how to skate. It didn’t take long for Jess to get the hang of it. They traced around the shape of the little lake hand in hand. They didn’t talk much, comfortable enough with each other that they didn’t need to hold conversation. Carol gave her tips but mostly they stayed quiet, or laughed together at Jessica’s cute stumbles. 

Jess almost forgot how cold it was outside. 

They skated in figure eights and raced each other from one distance to the other. Carol’s blonde hair was in a braid but Jessica’s long black hair fluttered in the wind as they raced. Carol mostly won each one, but Jessica had a theory that she was cheating somehow. The sounds of the metal blades of their skates clacking against the ice was oddly rhythmic and comforting to listen to. 

Carol even taught Jessica a few beginner ice skating jumps. It was anyone’s guess why she knew those. Jessica ended up falling for the first time during their entire ice skating adventure attempting her first jump. She slipped on the landing and busted hard on her hip. It hurt, but she was having so much fun she just ended up laughing it off. Carol helped her up and she tried it again, nailing the jump on the second attempt. Apparently she was a natural at this. 

When the sun started to set they skated back to the bench. Their boots were sitting stiff and cold in the snow. They sat side by next to each other and changed out of their ice skates. Jessica’s cheeks and ears were cold, and her hip hurt a little but she was entirely grateful for the experience. 

“Thanks,” She murmured as she was lacing up her left boot. “For… taking me out here. Showing me how to skate.” She didn’t think she was going to have as much fun as she did. 

Carol nudged her in the ribs. “C’mon, I couldn’t let you go your whole life without ice skating.” 

Apparently there was a log cabin in their immediate future. Jessica wasn’t sure about it when Carol first mentioned it. It seemed like there would be wood chopping to do and no T.V. to watch. Jessica was sort of looking forward to it now. A roaring fire, some warm tea, a cozy bed to cuddle in. 

She could get used to seeing more of this outdoorsy side of Carol Danvers. Especially if it involved more ice skating.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
